Hover Unit
|Inne media= |Twórca=Doktor Robotnik |Używający= *Swat-bot *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sally *Bunnie *Rotor |Użycie= *Transport *Walka |Opis przedmiotu=Zielony latający pojazd }} Hover Unit – pojazd pojawiający się w serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Jest to zielony pojazd latający, najczęściej używany przez Swat-boty do patrolowania Robotropolis. Opis thumb|left|Hover Unit od środka Hover Unit jest latającym pojazdem - zielonym z wierzchu i niebieskim od spodu. Posiada z przodu jedną, szeroką szybę, oraz po dwie mniejsze na stronę. Pod szybami znajduje się reflektor, a na pojeździe zamontowane jest działo laserowe. Oprócz tego z boku pojazdu pojawia się okrągły właz, przez który wchodzi się do środka. Wewnątrz znajduje się panel sterujący Hover Unitem. Hover Unit może strzelać z działka laserowego, a także przeszukiwać ciemniejsze miejsca używajac swojego reflektora. Hover Unit jest także wyposażony w skanery ciepła, które pozwalają wykrywać żywe organizmy. Zwykle pilotowany jest przez Swat-boty, czasami Freedom Fighters przechwytują poszczególne jednostki. Hover Unit służą jako główny środek transportu dla zwykłych Swat-botów, patrolujących Robotropolis. Czasami towarzyszą też Doktorowi Robotnikowi na polu walki. W odcinku Heads or Tails Hover Unit otrzymały wygląd zbliżony bardziej do latających, policyjnych radiowozów. Były większe, bardziej spłaszczone i głównie w szarych kolorach, jeśli nie liczyć bordowej szyby i czerwonego światła na dachu. Odmiany Swat-bot/Hover Unit thumb|Krzyżówka Swat-bota z Hover Unit Krzyżówka Swat-bota z Hover Unitem, nazywana po prostu Swat-botem. Pojawia się w zielonych lub pomarańczowych wersjach. Jest to naziemna wersja Hover Unitu, która porusza się na dwóch nogach, a także posiada ramiona z wbudowanymi w palce działkami laserowymi. Pojazd ten może być pilotowany, lub poruszać się automatycznie. Czasami do transportu używa latających platform, które pozwalają mu osiągać prędkości niemal identyczne jak zwykły Hover Unit. Niekiedy pojazd składa się, aby poruszać się na kółkach. Hover Tank thumb|Hover Tank Hover Unit ulepszony o dodatkowe elementy pancerza po bokach, oraz dwa stanowiska dla Swat-botów na dachu, do obsługiwania działa laserowego. Hover Tank przeznaczony jest na wysokości niższe niż te osiągane przez zwykłe Hover Unit. Pojawia się jedynie w odcinku Hooked on Sonics, gdzie zostaje rozdeptany przez Shreddera. Inny Hover Tank patroluje później Robotropolis, gdy do miasta zakrada się Antoine z pierścieniem. Hovercraft Hovercraft}} thumb|Hovercraft Ulepszony Hover Unit - czerwony na wierzchu i czarny od spodu. Posiada dwa działa laserowe u góry, a także wiele innych narzędzi, takich jak generator pola siłowego, czy funkcja maskująca. Hovercraft przeznaczony jest jako osobisty środek transportu dla Doktora Robotnika lub Snively'ego. Czasami służy do ucieczki, lub znajduje się w centrum floty Hover Swatów czy też Stealthbotów. Mega Muck Unit thumb|Mega Muck Unit Alternatywna wersja Hover Unit w czerwonych kolorach, bardziej podłużna i wyposażona w działko z przodu. Wystrzeliwuje Mega Muck, który jest silnie kleistą substancją unieruchamiającą przeciwników. Mega Muck Unit zostały stworzone głównie w celu skuteczniejszej obrony Robotropolis przed atakami Sonica, ponieważ klejąca substancja neguje szybkość jeża, unieruchamiając go i uniemożliwiając ucieczkę bez żadnej pomocy. PPojawia się tylko w odcinku Dulcy. Mniejszy Hover Unit thumb|Nienazwany model Hover Unit Nienazwany model Hover Unit, przypominający nieco krzyżówkę Swat-bota z Hover Unit. Jest znacznie mniejszy i czerwony, z szarymi dyszlami i podwoziem. Potrafi latać, ale nie jest wyposażony w żadną broń. Pojawia się w odcinku Sonic Conversion, gdzie zostaje naprawiony przez zrobotyzowanego sir Charlesa, który wykorzystuje go do przetransportowania porwanych Tailsa i Antoine do Robotropolis. Sonic każe im się następnie schować wewnątrz pojazdu, gdy nadlatuje Shriekbot. Po raz kolejny pojazd ten pojawia się pod koniec odcinka Blast to the Past, Part 1, gdzie jest używany przez dowódcę Swat-botów w celu dotarcia na dziedziniec pałacu królewskiego w Mobotropolis, gdzie ma się rozpocząć pucz Doktora Robotnika. Historia Sezon pierwszy thumb|Hover Unit strzelający laserem W odcinku Sonic Boom Hover Unit został wykorzystany przez Swat-bota, który transportował Cata do więzienia w Robotropolis, gdzie miał zostać potem zrobotyzowany. W odcinku Sonic and Sally Swat-boty używały Hover Unit do patrolowania terenu Robotropolis w okolicy fabryki robotów. Wówczas skaner ciepła zaczął coś wykrywać, ale Swat-boty zignorowały go, twierdząc że ciepło pochodziło z fabryki. Pojedynczy Hover Unit został wysłany przez Robotnika w pościg za Soniciem, który zabrał Sallybota, myśląc że ratuje prawdziwą Sally. Miało to na celu utwierdzenie jeża w przekonaniu, że wykonał swoje zadanie. Później Sonic, Bunnie i Rotor zniszczyli Hover Unit, który zaatakował ich w Robotropolis, odrywając podwozie od kadłuba za pomocą lin z hakiem. Potem Rotor i Bunnie zatrzymali jeden Hover Unit, rzucając mu na drogę kamień. Gdy Swat-bot wyszedł z pojazdu, Bunnie związała mu nogi, a następnie razem z Rotorem przechwyciła pojazd. Bohaterowie wykorzystali go do zniszczenia fabryki Swat-botów, a potem ucieczki przed kolejnymi Hover Unit, które zostały za nimi wysłane. W odcinku Ultra Sonic grupa Hover Unit ścigała Sonica i Sally, którzy uciekali przed nimi na latającej platformie. W trakcie pościgu Hover Unit zapędziły ich do metra, gdzie nie mogły ich już ścigać. Później Swat-boty próbowały wykorzystać Hover Unit do złapania Knothole Freedom Fighters, którzy uciekali z Crystal Mine, lecz bezskutecznie. thumb|left|Różnokolorowe Hover Unit biorące udział w wyścigu W odcinku Super Sonic Doktor Robotnik wykorzystał Hover Unit aby dostać się do Forbidden Zone i spotkać z strażnikiem Lazaara. Później Sonic złapał się podwozia innego Hover Unit, który leciał do bazy Robotnika. W odpowiednim momencie jeż puścił się i pobiegł powstrzymać Robotnika. W odcinku Sonic Racer Hover Unit patrolowały tereny dookoła generatora mocy w Robotropolis. Później różnokolorowe Hover Unit wzięły udział w wyścigu, który Doktor Robotnik zorganizował w Robotropolis, tak naprawdę po to aby zniszczyć Sonica. Wśród tychże Hover Unit znalazły się: bladozielone, pomarańczowe, czerwone i fioletowe. W trakcie wyścigu Hover Unit próbowały zestrzelić Sonica, lub zmiażdżyć go. Część z nich została zniszczona, tak jak na przykład czerwone, które zderzyło się z murem i eksplodowało. Ostatecznie Sonic zdołał zostawić je daleko w tyle. W odcinku Hooked on Sonics Swat-boty wykorzystywały Hover Tank w trakcie nadzorowania prac Shreddera w Great Forest. Hover Tank został potem omyłkowo zniszczony przez Shreddera, którym zachwiał Sonic, ale Swat-boty ewakuowały się w porę. Później inny Hover Tank patrolował ulice Robotropolis, gdy Antoine zakradał się do miasta z pierścieniem. Później Swat-boty przyleciały Hover Unitem na miejsce, w którym Sonic Radar po raz ostatni wykrywał Sonica, aby potwierdzić, że jeż zostały zniszczony. Następnie przetransportowały Hover Unitem Antoine do robotyzera. [[Plik:Heads or Tails 121.png|thumb|Hover Unit w odcinku Heads or Tails]] W odcinku Harmonic Sonic Sonic i Rotor zabrali Hover Unit z pokładu Sky Spy, aby wrócić bezpiecznie na Mobius. W trakcie lądowania w Knothole rozbili się, ale wyszli cało z kolizji. W odcinku Warp Sonic Swat-bot przyleciał Hover Unitem do centrum sterowania ruchem w Robotropolis, aby skonfigurować maszynę, po czym odleciał. Krótko potem Knothole Freedom Fighters sabotowali system, co najprawdopodobniej miało wpływ na ruch Hover Unit po ulicach Robotropolis. W odcinku Heads or Tails Hover Unit patrolujące Robotropolis wykryły w pewnym momencie Sonica i Tailsa. Zaczęli ich ścigać, ale bohaterowie zdołali uciec do pobliskiego budynku, gdzie wkroczyć mogły tylko Swat-boty. Sezon drugi thumb|left|Zniszczony Hover Unit w Great Swamp W odcinku Game Guy Ari przyleciał uszkodzonym Hover Unit na Great Swamp, gdzie zaczął uciekać przed Swat-botami. W tym czasie Sonic i Sally odzyskiwali części do nowego De-Robotyzera ze zniszczonego Hover Unit i odnaleźli tam generator pola magnetycznego. Później Antoine niemal doprowadził do zawalenia się podniesionego Hover Unit na Sally, ale Sonic ją uratował. Potem Ari wykorzystał pozostawiony dla niego wewnątrz Fortress Hover Unit, aby dostać się do Robotropolis i spotkać z Doktorem Robotnikiem. Sally i Dulcy poleciały za nim, uderzając w Hover Unit i przyczepiając się do niego. W ten sposób dotarły razem z Arim do Robotropolis. W odcinkach Blast to the Past, Part 1 i Blast to the Past, Part 2 Sonic i Sally użyli Time Stones, aby cofnąć się w czasie do Mobotropolis i powstrzymać Robotnika przed dojściem do władzy. W trakcie gdy Sonic biegł przez miasto z młodszą wersją siebie, zauważył przelatujące ulicami Hover Unit, co zaniepokoiło go. Po tym jak Robotnik przejął władzę w Mobotropolis, kilka Hover Unit zaatakowało Sabinę, matkę Dulcy, przypierając ją do muru. Sonic jednak przybył na ratunek, wytwarzając trąbę powietrzną, która pochłonęła Hover Unit. Później duża grupa Hover Unit została wysłana aby powstrzymać Sonica i Sally przed zniszczeniem Destroyera. Jednakże zjawiła się Sabina, która swoim podmuchem strąciła Hover Unit w Destroyera, tym samym niszcząc wielki statek Robotnika. Pod koniec odcinka pozostałe Hover Unit poleciały za Doktorem Robotnikiem, aby złapać Sonica i Sally, którzy uciekli razem z młodszymi wersjami Freedom Fighters. W odcinku Dulcy dwa Hover Unit zostały wysłane aby złapać Dulcy, która leciała nad Great Plains. Dulcy była pogrążona w transie i nie zauważyła wtedy, jak Hover Unit związały ją linami. Jednakże Sonic i Sally przyszli jej z pomocą, odcinając liny i budząc z transu. Dulcy zgubiła wtedy Hover Unit, zostawiając za sobą chmurę dymu. thumb|Polo i Dirk lecący Hover Unitem do ataku na Doomsday Machine W odcinku The Void grupa Hover Unit towarzyszyła Command Shipowi Doktora Robotnika, który skierował się do Great Unknown aby powstrzymać Sonica przed uwolnieniem Naugusa z Void. Hover Unit zaczęły ostrzeliwać jeża, a później odcięły mu drogę swoimi laserami, gdy zaczął być wciągany przez portal do Void. Po tym jak jeż wpadł do Void, Hover Unit miały czekać i zniszczyć każdego, kto spróbuje wyjść na zewnątrz. Wkrótce potem Sonic wybiegł z Void, razem z Królem, którym okazał się być potem przebrany Naugus. Hover Unit próbowały zestrzelić jeża, lecz bezskutecznie. Ostatecznie wycofały się razem z Doktorem Robotnikiem. W odcinku Spyhog Sonic przyczepił się swoimi antygrawitacyjnymi butami do podwozia Hover Unit, korzystając w ten sposób z darmowego transportu do kryjówki wujka Chucka. Później jeden Hover Unit został przydzielony do obrony Fuel Tankera, który wiózł paliwo do Doomsday Machine. Gdy zjawił się Sonic, Hover Unit wraz ze Swat-botami zaczął ścigać jeża, ale ostatecznie musiał wrócić do pilnowania konwoju, który sabotowali Sally, Bunnie i Antoine. Bohaterowie zdołali jednak uciec dzięki Sonicowi. W Knothole Rotor pokazał Sally i Bunnie naprawiony Hover Unit, który znalazł na Great Swamp. Sally i Bunnie wykorzystali pojazd aby dostać się na teren budowy Doomsday Machine, oraz do pobrania stamtąd planów maszyny. Po tym jak odkryły, że Robotnik miał zamiar odnaleźć wujka Chucka, poleciały Hover Unitem do Robotropolis. Po wylądowaniu tam spotkały się z Soniciem, Sally i Dulcy. Później zabrały Sonica i Chucka, którzy uciekli z bazy Robotnika, odlatując do nowej kryjówki Chucka. Po tym jak pożegnały się tam z Charlesem, Sonic poszedł z nimi na pokład Hover Unit, aby wrócić do Knothole. W odcinku The Doomsday Project Polo i Dirk wykorzystali Hover Unit należący do Knothole Freedom Fighters podczas ataku na Doomsday Machine. Zrzucili wtedy z pojazdu manekiny na spadochronach, jako dywersję. Następnie wylądowali na powierzchni Doomsday Machine, ale zostali dostrzeżeni przez pilnujące terenu Hover Unit, oraz aresztowani. Gdy Doomsday Machine była niszczona przez Sonica i Sally używających mocy Deep Power Stones, Ari, Lupe, Polo i Dirk uciekli znalezionym Hover Unitem z powrotem do Knothole. Galeria Sezon pierwszy Satam Sonic Boom 087.png|Sonic Boom Satam Sonic Boom 088.png|Sonic Boom Satam Sonic Boom 089.png|Sonic Boom Sonic and Sally 025.png|Sonic and Sally Sonic and Sally 032.png|Sonic and Sally Sonic and Sally 099.png|Sonic and Sally Sonic and Sally 101.png|Sonic and Sally Sonic and Sally 125.png|Sonic and Sally Sonic and Sally 170.png|Sonic and Sally Sonic and Sally 174.png|Sonic and Sally Sonic and Sally 175.png|Sonic and Sally Sonic and Sally 176.png|Sonic and Sally Sonic and Sally 218.png|Sonic and Sally Sonic and Sally 224.png|Sonic and Sally Sonic and Sally 227.png|Sonic and Sally Sonic and Sally 236.png|Sonic and Sally Ultra Sonic 036.png|Ultra Sonic Ultra Sonic 037.png|Ultra Sonic Ultra Sonic 043.png|Ultra Sonic Ultra Sonic 046.png|Ultra Sonic Ultra Sonic 047.png|Ultra Sonic Ultra Sonic 049.png|Ultra Sonic Ultra Sonic 055.png|Ultra Sonic Ultra Sonic 252.png|Ultra Sonic Satam Super Sonic 075.png|Super Sonic Satam Super Sonic 076.png|Super Sonic Satam Super Sonic 079.png|Super Sonic Satam Super Sonic 086.png|Super Sonic Satam Super Sonic 087.png|Super Sonic Satam Super Sonic 092.png|Super Sonic Satam Super Sonic 213.png|Super Sonic Satam Super Sonic 214.png|Super Sonic Satam Super Sonic 215.png|Super Sonic Sonic Racer 002.png|Sonic Racer Sonic Racer 109.png|Sonic Racer Sonic Racer 114.png|Sonic Racer Sonic Racer 118.png|Sonic Racer Sonic Racer 124.png|Sonic Racer Sonic Racer 147.png|Sonic Racer Sonic Racer 154.png|Sonic Racer Sonic Racer 155.png|Sonic Racer Sonic Racer 156.png|Sonic Racer Sonic Racer 157.png|Sonic Racer Sonic Racer 160.png|Sonic Racer Sonic Racer 162.png|Sonic Racer Sonic Racer 163.png|Sonic Racer Sonic Racer 165.png|Sonic Racer Sonic Racer 168.png|Sonic Racer Hooked on Sonics 006.png|Hooked on Sonics Hooked on Sonics 015.png|Hooked on Sonics Hooked on Sonics 031.png|Hooked on Sonics Hooked on Sonics 034.png|Hooked on Sonics Hooked on Sonics 038.png|Hooked on Sonics Hooked on Sonics 040.png|Hooked on Sonics Hooked on Sonics 093.png|Hooked on Sonics Hooked on Sonics 111.png|Hooked on Sonics Hooked on Sonics 115.png|Hooked on Sonics Hooked on Sonics 176.png|Hooked on Sonics Hooked on Sonics 195.png|Hooked on Sonics Hooked on Sonics 196.png|Hooked on Sonics Hooked on Sonics 197.png|Hooked on Sonics Hooked on Sonics 202.png|Hooked on Sonics Harmonic Sonic 231.png|Harmonic Sonic Harmonic Sonic 236.png|Harmonic Sonic Harmonic Sonic 244.png|Harmonic Sonic Warp Sonic 006.png|Warp Sonic Warp Sonic 007.png|Warp Sonic Heads or Tails 121.png|Heads or Tails Heads or Tails 126.png|Heads or Tails Heads or Tails 153.png|Heads or Tails Heads or Tails 154.png|Heads or Tails Sezon drugi Game Guy 002.png|Game Guy Game Guy 003.png|Game Guy Game Guy 005.png|Game Guy Game Guy 008.png|Game Guy Game Guy 009.png|Game Guy Game Guy 023.png|Game Guy Game Guy 033.png|Game Guy Game Guy 034.png|Game Guy Game Guy 143.png|Game Guy Game Guy 143.png|Game Guy Game Guy 150.png|Game Guy Blast To The Past Part 1 002.png|Blast to the Past, Part 1 Blast To The Past Part 1 004.png|Blast to the Past, Part 1 Blast To The Past Part 1 006.png|Blast to the Past, Part 1 Blast To The Past Part 1 007.png|Blast to the Past, Part 1 Blast To The Past Part 1 182.png|Blast to the Past, Part 1 Blast To The Past Part 2 112.png|Blast to the Past, Part 2 Blast To The Past Part 2 114.png|Blast to the Past, Part 2 Blast To The Past Part 2 115.png|Blast to the Past, Part 2 Blast To The Past Part 2 116.png|Blast to the Past, Part 2 Blast To The Past Part 2 162.png|Blast to the Past, Part 2 Blast To The Past Part 2 163.png|Blast to the Past, Part 2 Blast To The Past Part 2 174.png|Blast to the Past, Part 2 Blast To The Past Part 2 176.png|Blast to the Past, Part 2 Blast To The Past Part 2 262.png|Blast to the Past, Part 2 Blast To The Past Part 2 263.png|Blast to the Past, Part 2 Dulcy Episode 102.png|Dulcy Dulcy Episode 103.png|Dulcy Dulcy Episode 105.png|Dulcy Dulcy Episode 108.png|Dulcy Dulcy Episode 121.png|Dulcy The Void 043.png|The Void The Void 114.png|The Void The Void 128.png|The Void The Void 129.png|The Void The Void 135.png|The Void The Void 202.png|The Void Spyhog 015.png|Spyhog Spyhog 041.png|Spyhog Spyhog 041.png|Spyhog Spyhog 074.png|Spyhog Spyhog 099.png|Spyhog Spyhog 117.png|Spyhog Spyhog 131.png|Spyhog Spyhog 208.png|Spyhog Spyhog 210.png|Spyhog Spyhog 242.png|Spyhog Spyhog 243.png|Spyhog Spyhog 260.png|Spyhog The Doomsday Project 064.png|The Doomsday Project The Doomsday Project 110.png|The Doomsday Project Kategoria:Przedmioty z Sonic the Hedgehog (serial telewizyjny) Kategoria:Twórczość Robotnika (SatAM)